Sky
by Fiyre
Summary: When things fall from the sky, a girl joins the Shinsengumi, people and politics get involved, and the whole thing goes up in flames.
1. Life Throws the Weirdest Things At You

Whaaaaaaat? I actually rewrote this story? Yes. Yes I did, because the idea is good, but the author sucks ;-;

For some reason I can't find all my old chapters, so this is all brand-spanking new stuff T_T I hope this revised version is better than the last. I have a whole new approach for this story and for my OC, and I'm crossing my fingers that it improved.

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. They make no sense and they're stupid, so from now on I'm going to call it The D. Yes, there is an innuendo there, because this is a Gintama fic and without innuendos it sucks tamas.

* * *

A troop of uniform-clad men slipped soundlessly through the alley, expertly averting bits of gravel and trash that would give their position away... and then a dumbass stepped on a can with an appallingly loud crunch.

Hijikata glowered venomously, and the man paled under the glare of the infamous Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.

He was currently leading the second division in an attempt to infiltrate the base of a new Joui faction, one that was abnormally aggressive. They were on the East end of a supposedly-abandoned warehouse, while the other divisions secured the perimeter, covering exits and eliminating guards on patrol before they could raise the alarm.

The horizon was beginning to change colour as the second squad got into position, waiting for Kondou's signal to attack over the shortwave radio.

Unease coiled in his gut and Hijikata, as always, longed for a cigarette. He was more of a bust-down the door and declare war kind of guy than an infiltrating assassin. Stealth missions never turned out well for him. Their plans were always foiled and a simple, clean arrest ended up a blood bath.

A yelp startled the Vice-Chief out of his thoughts and his eyes flicked to the entrance of the alley.

"Speak of the devil," he sighed, as a steady stream of ronin blocked entrance, silently drawing their short swords that were more suited to the close quarters they trapped the Shinsengumi in.

The men immediately began to back up, only to find the exit blocked. They were completely surrounded.

Quickly shifting into formation with practiced ease, the Shinsengumi split, one half facing the exit and the other half the entrance. Sliding his katana out of his scabbard, Hijikata pointed it at the ronin.

"Ike, Shinsengumi!"

Everyone charged. Hijikata slashed at a ronin on his right and used the body to block the oncoming rebels that quickly filled his place, simultaneously using the weight to pivot himself to stab at a man attacking his undefended side. Swinging the sword in a deadly arc across three men, he narrowly dodging a wakizashi from behind and kicked a knife out of the hand of a ronin on the ground. A blade got past his defenses and nicked his cheek and he sliced the man down before the sword could inflict more damage.

The katana swords of the Shinsengumi were ill-suited for the closed space they were fighting in, while the shorter wakizashi and kodachi swords rebels had were conveniently perfect for the close-quartered combat. This was the third time the enemy turned the tables that month and Hijikata had personally made sure that this time the plans were confidential. The only conclusion he could draw on how the enemy knew their plans every time was that a mole had infiltrated the Shinsengumi.

He yelled as another blade sliced his arm, the offender smirking victoriously thinking that the Vice-Commander finished without the use of his sword-arm. Hijikata switched his katana to his left hand and took down the ronin with a fatal swing. With all his years training as a samurai he was proficient with the sword in either hand.

It was unsettling to think that there was a mole in the Shinsengumi. After all the crap they dealt with when Itou Kamotarou betrayed them, he knew that the inability to trust his comrades to watch his back would split them into factions again, like before. He didn't have time for this.

The slash on his arm was losing blood faster than he expected. The light-headed feeling was slowing his movements, only contributing to the upper hand of the enemy. The men were holding up better than Hijikata thought, but the number of black clothed bodies on the ground disheartened him. He seemed to be losing men all the time these days.

The ronin parted, letting a man step through, obviously the leader of the faction. Hijikata grimly acknowledged him as he stepped up to face him.

"Let's end this. You and I both lost enough samurai today."

"Cheh," the leader spat at the ground by Hijikata's feet. "You Bakufu dogs aren't samurai. But I'll take you up on that- today is the day you die, Shinsengumi."

Hijikata scowled at his cockiness as the ronin jeered their leader on, an infuriating smirk on his face as he drew two wakizashi swords from his belt.

In his peripherals Hijikata checked on his men, the ones undamaged pulled the injured out of the way. A weary look of exhaustion was clear on their faces but clear determination and trust were in their eyes as they looked up to their leader.

His grip on the katana tightened. He would not fail them today.

Leaping forward, Hijikata slashed the sword across the ronin, who dodged it by a hair. As he stumbled backwards, Hijikata used the chance to knock one of the swords out of his hand. Distantly he heard his men cheer when the man swung his second sword at his undefended side. He knocked the blade away but not before it opened another gash on his right arm.

The ronin roared in approval for their leader and he was smiling openly now, pleased to have a chance to prove himself.

Hijikata used his cockiness to his own advantage and stabbed at their leader's open defenses. Realizing he miscalculated he pulled back just in time to block the sword that almost severed his arm. Pressing forward, the ronin leader determinedly pushed Hijikata's sword with his own. Using both hands the Vice-Chief pushed back, the pressure on his right arm increasing the flow of blood that began to gush out of his wounds.

Entire body trembling, Hijikata pressed on with sheer will, the crossed blades sparking with the strain, the ronin leader pressing back with just as much force. He felt his foot slipping backwards but refused to back up or his own sword would cut him down.

Though his vision was blurring, he saw a ronin behind him raise an object and throw it at him. Something hard and heavy impacted the back of his knee and his footing slipped. Hijikata managed to push the leader's sword away as he fell, but lost his katana in the process. On his back defenseless he attempted to reach something, anything to block the oncoming blow but it was too late. The ronin leader towered over him with a triumphant grin and the Shinsengumi men cried out in horror as he raised his sword for the final blow when-

Something black and yowling fell from on of the roofs above, landing smack on the man's head. The thing hissed and clawed at his face and the leader screamed, scrabbling to get the creature off when-

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!"

-a white dressed figure fell from the roof in pursuit, landing on the man as well, this time bringing him down.

The ronin stared in slack-jawed shock and disbelief as a girl sat on the unconscious body of their leader, struggling to hold down the squalling and spitting cat.

The pair froze when they realized the situation they literally fell into, and everyone paused, letting what just happened sink in.

"EH?!"

* * *

Hmm hmm. Ending the fight with an accident is very Gintama-esque. Right Mr. Cat?

Cat: Meow.

Apparently in Japan, when a black cat crosses your path it's good luck. What happens when a cat lands on your head...? Good luck? Bad luck? In this case when it does, a girl falls on you. So count your lucky stars for a black cat if you want a girl, hoho.

Cat: Don't laugh at your own jokes its dorky.

Me: ZOMG A TALKING CAT?!

Cat: Leave a review babe. Yes you.


	2. She'll Pass on the STDs

Second chapter... I had the most terrible time trying to figure out how to continue from the end of the first chapter. All of the scenes were really awkward and out of place, so I gave up and settled with the one that kinda passed haha.

The D: Nobody wants the D. Not you, not me, not the cat either. All recognizable characters belong to Sorachi-Sensei bbz.

* * *

"A-Ah, sorry about that." The girl mumbled down at the body she sat upon. "Pets these days, you have to constantly keep them on a leash ya know?"

"..." No sound came from the unconscious body of the Joui leader.

Chuckling awkwardly she patted his face before slowly getting up, slinging the suddenly docile feline over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll just... get out of your hair now and be on my way." She said to the silent Joui and Shinsengumi, while too aware that all eyes were on her. Not quite sure where to go from this, the girl did a quick jerky bow before trying to get through the crowd of terrorists that blocked the exit.

"Not so fast," scowled one of the Jouishi, blocking her from leaving. "Who the hell do you think you are, dropping on our commander like that?"

As if breaking a spell his comrades collected themselves and their disbelieving stares turned into glowers.

"I-I said sorry didn't I? It's not like I did it on purpose, the last thing I want is... STDs or something." She glanced at the man laying in a pool of miscellaneous blood. The terrorists colored red in anger and shouts of protest and annoyance erupted from the crowd.

"Hey! How dare you insult our commander like that! There's nothing wrong with being sexually active!" A guy in the back shouted.

"Well, he has been visiting Yoshiwara a lot recently..." The man next to him noted.

"Only ever since Momo left him!"

"I heard the commander left _her_ because she was pregnant..."

"WHAT? He told me that they never did _it_ before!"

"Do you think she cheated on him?"

"I think I saw those two at the hospital yesterday..."

"ENOUGH." Yelled a tall man in the front of the group. The murmurs stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice. "How the fuck did six hundred men that I each know personally turn into a bunch of gossiping hags at the supermarket?" His terrifying glare swiveled from the Joui to the girl, eyes narrowing to pinpoints. "You..."

She couldn't help but take a step back at the sight of the scar running across his face and the enormous blade sheathed by his side. The man was a full six feet of intimidating muscle. He sneered at the action and stepped closer. The cat jumped off her shoulder and darted away, not that either of them paid it any heed.

"You little bitch. Think you're so clever, baiting my men like that? I'm going to kill you myself for the honor of my brother and Edo's patriots." With a sadistic smirk on his face the man drew his weapon and casually rested it against his shoulder.

"Honor?" The girl mumbled, a humorless grimace on her face. "I see no honor in your brother killing a defenseless man, or your so-called 'Patriots' sabotaging his footing." She looked up and shot him an equally terrifying glare. "Do you honestly think you can get away with staining the name of samurai _honor_ with the likes of yourself?"

Her hands found a katana that laid in a puddle of blood next to the Joui leader, and with a flick of her wrist the sword flecked a spatter of blood across the giant man's cheek.

"You have some hepatitis on your face," She smirked.

It was silent for a moment as everyone absorbed the three-sixty personality change and then the monster's eyes dilated in anger. With a roar, he brought his sword down on her with a powerful swing. The pavement split, a ten feet crack running all the way to where Hijikata was laying. It snapped him out of his daze and he cursed. Did it hit her?

"Impressive." Said a voice beside him. Hijikata turned and with a jolt he saw the girl standing next to him.

In a blink the girl was in the air, descending on the giant terrorist with her sword raised for a downward slash. The katana was able to make a shallow gash in the man's shoulder before his sword came up to defend.

Hijikata swore again and tore off his pant leg. Taking the fabric he made a temporary tourniquet for his arm, tightening the knot with his teeth. Now wasn't the time to observe the fight.

"Help the girl!" He commanded the Shinsengumi bystanders, only to also trigger a reaction in the Joui. The Shinsengumi and the terrorists shook out of their stupor and clashed again for a fight as Hijikata staggered to his feet, an abandoned wakizashi in his hand. He brought the sword up just in time to parry a terrorist and cutting the man down.

Though he hated to admit it, he was impressed that the girl was actually on par with the terrorist.

Her speed kept the man confused as she darted in and out to strike at him, but for some reason her cuts were shallow and none of the wounds were critical. Like a cat against a lion, her agility kept her alive but none of her attacks harmed the beast. Sooner or later her stamina would run out and one of the man's blundering swings would find it's target and send her flying.

Hijikata ducked as the massive sword swung over his head and used the time of it's slow momentum to run forward and slash his sword across the man's chest. The impact sent the man staggering backwards but also sent tremors up Hijikata's good arm, as if he had hit something solid.

There was a cut across the Joui's chest, but like the others it was about as shallow as a paper cut.

"He's a halfling!" The girl laughed, amused at the Vice Commander's shocked expression.

"_What__?_" Hijikata snapped back, jumping away just in time as the sword crashed down on where he once were standing.

"He's a halfling- half human, half Amanto." She yelled, leaping off from one of the roof tops to avoid another heavy blow.

The halfling retracted his weapon and rested the point of his sword blade against the ground.

"Oh? So you noticed?" He asked. "Impressive, but then again, it's my advantage. Out of every one of my battles I've never needed medical help. My skin is as tough as steel."

Hijikata scowled at the smirk on his face. The girl laughed though.

"I don't see how that's anything to boast about. Shouldn't you be more worried about the irony of a half-Amanto working with Joui, people fighting to expel Japan of foreigners like you?"

The halfling gave her a dark look. "My loyalties lie with my brother, he doesn't care that I'm half Amanto as long as the other half is human. I am a samurai, no matter my blood!"

"I wasn't aware that the Bushido allowed samurai to kill women," the girl replied coolly. "Let's stop using the words 'samurai' and 'honor' so carelessly now, shall we?"

She darted forward again and this time instead of slashing, she stabbed the man in the shoulder. The man roared and tried to shake her off, but the sword was stuck and in the hectic moment she forgot how to let go and clung to the katana.

Hijikata snapped forward to help, wrapped both his arms around her and jumped back just in time as the enormous sword swung again, cutting off a chunk of her dark hair.

The girl quickly collected herself when she was out of harm and grabbed a sword out of a Joui's hand before using the butt of the sword to knock the man out.

"Thanks," she said to Hijikata as the regained their breath. The halfling was flipping out at the sight of so much of his own blood, an unexpected hemophobic. His panic quickly changed into fury and swiftly set his sight on the smirking girl.

"YOU F-" He never got to finish his sentence as Hijikata ran his sword through his side and he yelled in pain again.

"Gya gya gya gya, you talk too much." Hijikata drawled. The man had a incredulous expression on his face when he fell with a loud thud against the pavement.

He let out a sigh of wary relief when a cry over the loud din of the battle made Hijikata look up. A rocket was shooting over the fight aiming straight for his head. He cursed and let go of his sword to duck into a roll.

The explosion knocked the Vice Chief back a few paces. When the smoke cleared, the first things he saw was the halfling laying face down in the middle of the explosion's crater and the first division coming to help with the rest of the divisions in tow.

In less than a second the tables were turned and the upper hand went to the Shinsengumi. The police chased after the deserters while the rest of the Jouishi were already being arrested.

The first division captain, Okita Sougo sauntered over to Hijikata as violent arrests were being made around him. A bazooka, the source of the rocket, was casually rested over his shoulder and an expression of disappointment was on his usually emotionless face when he saw that the rocket missed.

"Sougo, you BASTARD!" Growled Hijikata, coughing at the dust the bazooka's explosion made.

"What's wrong Hijikata-_taichou~_? I dispatched the enemy for you," Okita deadpanned, not bothering to help the man as he struggled to get to his feet.

"That rocket was obviously aimed for MY head!"

"You were standing right next to the Joui, _taichou~_, it was an accident."

"Nothing you do is ever just an accident, it was clearly ON PURPOSE YOU BRAT."

"_Taichou~_, please stop yelling-"

"Stop calling me_ taichou~_, since when did you bother with honorifics? It's irritating the way you say it!"

"Tomatoes to-mah-toes, nothing ever pleases old people these days."

"I'M NOT OLD, YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME BY ONLY-"

"Taichou!" Yamazaki called. "This Joui says that you..." Hijikata turned and gave him a blood-freezing glare and stalked towards him.

"I-I'm sor-EEK!" Yamazaki cowered as Hijikata raised a hand... only to push him aside.

"Who are you." Hijikata asked the girl that Yamazaki labelled as a Joui.

"Sora," she said, staring at him with unnervingly blue eyes. 'Sora' indeed. She scratched the back of her head uncomfortably at the curious looks she got from the policemen around her.

"...Can you help me find my cat?"

* * *

lalala. I feel like I butchered the ending of this chapter T.T Ah well, all's well ends well.

How did you guys like the battle scenes? I'm pretty happy with it myself. I find it ironic that most authors have trouble writing fighting but have no problem with dialogue... I'm the exact opposite =.=

~Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
